


【超蝙】哥谭市守护小精灵

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, 自设平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 段子文，一发完，有轻微蝙布向。2019.12.10首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 5





	【超蝙】哥谭市守护小精灵

1  
蝙蝠侠，哥谭市罪犯们的噩梦。通常神出鬼没，能够飞天遁地，行动心狠手辣，动辄断手断脚。他是复仇，他是骑士，他是——蝙蝠侠！世界上最伟大的侦探，都市夜晚的神秘传说。  
咳咳，其实以上这些描述存在一点点问题——某种程度上，世界上最伟大的侦探和都市夜晚的神秘传说并不是一个人，咳，不是一个“生物”？好吧，不要管这个，这里的重点是，身为一个传说人物的蝙蝠侠事实上是由两个存在组成的，而通常罪犯们畏惧的那个形象有一个正式的名字——哥谭市守护小精灵。  
布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠的另一组成部分，是在八岁和家人看完电影后在一个小巷里遇到那个小家伙的。正当父亲挡在枪口前时，他看到小巷的阴影里突然窜出一只巴掌大的蝙蝠，一下子撞晕了那个罪犯，然后落在他手上，抬起脑袋，露出一张——和他一模一样的脸？  
从此韦恩家多了一个新成员——一个背上长着蝙蝠翅膀、头上顶着蝙蝠耳朵、双手像是蝙蝠爪子的缩小版布鲁斯。然后可怜的小布鲁斯就开始了他悲惨的夜间生活——被一个自称城市守护精灵的家伙，以救命之恩胁迫成为守护者，几乎天天熬夜打击罪犯。  
其实这在他小时候倒也还好，那个时候需要夜巡打击罪犯的主要是精灵小蝙蝠，他只需要习惯每天晚上都会钻进自己怀里的一块小冰糕——韦恩家的大人们甚至喜闻乐见，毕竟小蝙蝠为了自家守护者的健康成长，会监督小布鲁斯好好吃饭，以及努力学习。  
但是自从布鲁斯长大，被小蝙蝠逼着周游世界学艺归来后，这只正版的“蝙蝠侠”就越来越懒，从自己侦查、自己破案、自己动手、自己吓人，开始转移工作，潜移默化，步步为营，变成了布鲁斯侦查、布鲁斯破案、布鲁斯动手、自己带着布鲁斯做的全息投影仪吓唬人。  
“总是靠着蝙蝠阴影吓人太逊了，”小蝙蝠歪歪扭扭地躺在迷你意大利布艺手工沙发上说，“传说也是需要进步的。”  
2  
布鲁斯一直都知道哥谭现在正处于繁荣之后的堕落期，声色靡靡，但是他不知道原来正义永不迟到的城市守护小精灵也会受这种影响——不然为什么明明只该表现可爱的小不点会给人色色的感觉？  
小的时候，小蝙蝠只在夜巡之后会钻进他怀里取暖，平时都是在他头顶上絮窝的。但是随着他的胸肌越来越大，他发现小蝙蝠越来越喜欢在他胸肌上蹭了——又一次从衣领里揪出一只面色坨红、满脸熏熏然的小蝙蝠，布鲁斯看着那张依然属于幼年自己的脸，崩溃地拍了下额头。  
这是犯规！犯规！  
3  
小蝙蝠最近跟邻居小皮球闹翻了。  
什么？你问小皮球是谁？都说了是邻居，当然是隔壁大都会啊！  
城市守护小精灵往往会以城市标志为基础构成形象，人物形象和守护者一致，像小蝙蝠就是布鲁斯长了一些蝙蝠特征——小皮球当然不是一个长着超人脸的地球仪，那也太可怕了吧！大都会的小精灵就是一个简单的人形举着地球仪而已——也并没有长着超人的脸——一开始。  
而这也就是小蝙蝠和他闹翻的原因。  
大都会的守护者起先并不是超人，而是露易丝。毕竟守护者需要在城市中有相当的代表性，并富有正义感，而且某个不成文的规则是，守护者需要与城市标志即小精灵联系密切。这里举例蝙蝠侠到处贴蝙蝠标志的习惯——小蝙蝠忽视了这习惯是自己强迫布鲁斯养成的——露易丝至少还会随身带着画有地球仪的话筒呢——虽然那只是因为她隶属星球日报。  
但超人，他有什么？他胸前画的是外星的家族徽章而不是地球仪！天哪！外星家徽！他甚至不是个地球人！  
大都会的小精灵也很委屈：我有什么办法啊？他的知名度已经让所有人都认为他是大都会的守护者了啊——而且他至少会时不时来星球日报楼顶接一下球，也算是跟小精灵联系密切了吧。  
没错，一如小蝙蝠的本体寄生在韦恩庄园地底蝙蝠洞的某只身上，大都会小精灵的本体就寄生在星球日报的球上——没看某个崩坏世界大都会被核弹炸了，那个球都还算有个球样吗？  
说起这个小皮球就生气，MD超人，没保护好我原本钦定的守护者不说，黑化了还敢把我踩脚底下！看我不一周掉下去七次，累死你！  
好了，话题扯远了，以上这些都不是小蝙蝠和小皮球闹翻的原因。小蝙蝠要与他闹翻的重点是——你个破皮球还记不记得咱俩给守护者定了娃娃亲啊！我明明心水的是露易丝配给我家布鲁斯的！突然变成一个呆头呆脑的外星人是怎么回事！而且这个外星人还敢试图抢我给我家布鲁斯挑的对象！而且他还总来骚扰我家布鲁斯！  
外星人滚出哥谭！  
小蝙蝠总是使用全息投影这么对着超人大吼。  
听从露易丝建议来给暗恋对象送夜宵的超人就很懵了——布鲁斯你白天不是这样对我的！  
4  
按理说，像小蝙蝠这种城市意志的具象化实体都是魔法侧的，布鲁斯慢慢增加了对这个世界的了解之后，试图测试一下自家小精灵都会些什么。  
然后……  
大概是小精灵的魔力都被转移到他身上了吧——不然怎么解释，在他幼年时，好歹能靠着阴影恐吓，打遍哥谭无敌手的小精灵，现在的神奇之处只剩下了：用完全不符合物理生物学原理的翅膀乱飞，吃掉有几十个自己那么大的小甜饼，发出与自身体量迥异、震耳欲聋的魔性歌声，以及，用各种突破人体极限的姿势在他的胸肌上摊成一汪水？  
5  
某次任务中，联盟被迫以私人身份行动。因为某些情况，布鲁斯说了城市守护小精灵的事情。然后他捏捏自己的胸口：“嘿，小蝙蝠，有点事情需要你帮忙。”  
“蝙蝠白天拒绝出洞。”在众人诡异的目光下，布鲁斯的胸口传出了一个闷闷的声音。  
布鲁斯想了想，说：“阿福跟我说，他觉得你最近有点糖分摄入过量。”  
然后众人惊恐地看到，布鲁斯的胸口鼓了个包，一点一点上移，最后在衣领处露出两只毛茸茸的耳朵，然后是一对毛绒绒的小爪子，最后一个小人冒出来，扑棱着翅膀飞起来，一张嘴，露出两颗小虎牙：“我宣布，布鲁斯韦恩是我最讨厌的人，没有之一！”  
布鲁斯娴熟地——从万能腰带里拿出了一块小甜饼？  
小蝙蝠嗖地抢过小甜饼，降落在布鲁斯头顶：“好吧，超人才是我最讨厌的生物——你还不算特别惨。”  
超人：？？？亨利式委屈.jpg  
哈尔说：“所以，这就是哥谭的守护精灵——一只小恶魔？我该说我一点都不奇怪吗？”  
小蝙蝠冲到他面前啪地给了他一巴掌：“你TM才是小恶魔！你们全家都是恶魔！”  
“咳咳，”布鲁斯咳了两声，“小甜饼。”  
小蝙蝠冲着他翻了一个大大的白眼，回头恶狠狠地瞪了哈尔一眼：“请叫我哥谭守护小精灵，谢谢！”他飞回到布鲁斯头顶，又扭头对哈尔说，“顺便，恭喜你荣升我第二讨厌的生物！”  
“我需要提醒你，”布鲁斯又递给他一个小甜饼，“哈尔也是人类，如果我是你第一讨厌的人，那么哈尔就没法当你第二讨厌的生物了。”  
小蝙蝠气呼呼地把咬了一口的小甜饼塞进了布鲁斯的嘴里。  
6  
大概是脸一直停留在布鲁斯小时候，心智也就一直那么“年轻”。小蝙蝠经常会做一些幼稚的举动。  
比如在生气的时候飞到布鲁斯头顶，往背后扔一个闪光弹，然后张开翅膀。  
有一次，布鲁斯看着身前的阴影说：“其实我早就想提醒你了——你太小了，这一点都不像猫耳朵——像蝴蝶结。”  
“我根本就没想要比一对猫耳朵！”小蝙蝠更生气了，“我比的是蝙蝠耳朵！”他拍着翅膀倒挂进了阴影里，决定不要再理这个讨厌的家伙了。  
布鲁斯无奈地摇了摇头。幼稚的小鬼。  
——但是韦恩先生，能看懂幼稚小鬼的把戏的您，难道就很成熟吗？  
7  
超人从布鲁斯那里问到了自家守护精灵的事情，刚好碰上小蝙蝠来找小皮球吵架。  
“天，你就不能把那张蠢兮兮的脸换掉吗！”  
“这也不是我的错啊。”顶个球用的小超人委委屈屈地说，“你以为我不想拥有一个漂亮的小姐姐吗？”  
“——算了，这不是重点，”小蝙蝠努力揉了揉眼睛，“我家守护者最近多了个孩子，你知道吧！”  
“他都多少个孩子了？这有什么可注意的吗——还都是你撺掇养的。”  
“这个不一样！”小蝙蝠大叫，“这个是亲生的！你这意味着什么吗！他有对象了！”  
小超人一脸迷惑：“你不也一直想给他介绍对象的来着吗？这应该是好事呀？”  
“好个P！他背着我在外面有人了——呸，他、他这相当于是给我找了个后妈、呸——反正我听说那个给他生孩子的人非常强势，而且是未经我允许、呸，未经布鲁斯允许要的孩子！”小蝙蝠语无伦次了一会，但这不影响最后的结论，“总之，这是挑衅！我决不允许布鲁斯随便就找个对象！”  
“额，总之，你就是还没放弃把露易丝介绍给布鲁斯呗！”  
“我家守护者是最好的，他当然值得最好的伴侣！”小蝙蝠自豪地挺了挺胸。  
“可是，露易丝能接受他吗？”  
“露易丝能接受一个乡下傻小子和一个外星救难犬，就能接受一个绅士大富豪和一个城市夜骑士！”我家的守护者不容诋毁！  
“好吧，但其实，我真的觉得他俩不太合适——你看，露易丝是个工作狂，白天要跑新闻；布鲁斯也是个工作狂，晚上要揍罪犯。他们的日程表完全是错开的，哪怕结婚住在一起，都可能一年见不上几次面，这不得感情破裂啊！”  
“就是一年见不上几次面才不会抢我家守护者——呸！我是说真爱无所谓见不见面！”小蝙蝠一脸正直。  
小超人友善地没有拆穿他：“那你看我们这的超人怎么样——他也是白班，不会打扰你和你家守护者的。”  
“我呸！”小蝙蝠蹦了一下，“TMD外星人不用休息，白天晚上都能来骚扰我家守护者！”他气沉丹田，大吼一声，“外星人滚出哥谭！”  
……怎么说呢？超人终于知道为什么有些时候B的脾气那么暴躁了。


End file.
